


Все те призраки, которые никогда...

by mattheway



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drama, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medium - Freeform, Mini-Drabble Generator, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Songfic, Steve Rogers Feels, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattheway/pseuds/mattheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив никогда не говорил, что будет ждать вечно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все те призраки, которые никогда...

Стив никогда не говорил, что он будет ждать вечно.  
Практически каждую неделю они ходили в кино, и Баки покупал самый большой пакетик с орешками, лучезарно улыбаясь своему поступку. И было совсем неважно, что они съедали его практически полностью еще на том моменте, когда на экране проецировались военные сцены, и звучали агитационные выкрики. Не суть, что в такие моменты глаза Роджерса предательски блестели во мраке кинотеатра, а влажная рука ложилась Барнсу на колено и взволнованно, совершенно случайно, сжимала сквозь грубую военную форму. Краем глаза парень отмечал отличительные черты друга, который взахлеб шептал что-то ему на ухо.Узкая длинная ладонь на худом запястье, нервно дергающийся кадык, сумасшедшие глаза фанатиков, но, слушая гимн страны, сквозь крики киноленты Баки мог различать лишь клятвы и обещания. Он улыбался и молча кивал, соглашаясь с чрезмерно оживленным другом, не отрывая взгляда от мелькающих кадров на натянутой белой ткани, и успокаивающе стискивал свою руку поверх тонкой ладони друга.  
Когда-то, когда-то…  
Тонкие ноги, как у кузнечика, складываются, когда снова он принимает на себя удар, а крышка от мусорного бака, выставленная перед собой, как щит, летит к чертям. Баки буквально вырастает за спиной у нападающего и ударяет с плеча. Распрямляет плечи, неторопливо делает пару шагов вперед и отвешивает пинок следом, буквально кипя изнутри. Неугомонный Роджерс влезает во все дерьмо, которое только можно найти в Нью-Йорке. Драка за забегаловкой, в подворотне за столовой, в переулке за кинотеатром. Очередная потасовка началась не из-за чего, и, поднимая легкое тело за шкирку, Барнс устало смотрит на него. Ему чертовски нравится от всех получать, только вот этот патриотизм никогда не приходится к месту. Бруклин, Нью-Джерси, Парамус, - что дальше, самоотверженный глупыш Стиви, а?  
Роджерс чувствовал, что никогда…  
Они шли в будущее. Одернув голубой пиджак, он затравленно посмотрел на себя в зеркало и с презрением выдохнул. США нуждается в солдатах, во всех мужчинах из любых городов, даже в малышах типа Джимми, в первого встречного представителя мужского пола - только не в нем. Он вот-вот должен был остаться единственным молодым парнем в Нью-Йорке, только этот жребий Фортуны был явно не для него. Роджерс представлял собой ходячий сборник всевозможных болячек и травм; дня не проходило, чтобы с ним что-нибудь не случалось. Он был полной противоположностью Барнса, который являлся для него примером для подражания, и, в данный момент, одобрительно треплет парня за загривок и с наигранным сожалением соглашается отдать ему всех своих «не оттанцованных» девушек. Это последний день, который они проводят вместе, и Стив даже не пытается скрыть свое разочарование. Он огрызается, пытается постоянно уйти и затеряться в толпе и в отчаянии пробует пройти очередную комиссию, - для галочки, для очередной отметки. Он и сейчас хочет это сделать. Ему все равно на всемирную выставку, все равно на девушку, которую услужливо пригласил для него друг. Парню нет дела ни до чего, что не касается его самого, войны и Мужчины его Мечты. Но в армию таких, как он, не берут, нет-нет. Хотя, Роджерса и так, ха-ха, никогда не возьмут, сколько бы призывных листов он не заполнил бы, и сколько бы медицинских комиссий не развернули бы его. Барнс был последним, кого он видел на закате этого мира. Он, так и не вернувшийся домой.  
Джеймс знал, что если бы он умер, они точно были бы вместе.  
Даже проговаривая в темноте изолятора номер, единственное, что он помнил после всего пройденного, были глаза цвета предгрозового неба. Сержант Джеймс Барнс, 3-2-5-7. Кажется, его услышали, потому что глаза посмотрели на него с укором и вслед за коротким толчком вытянули его за горло из разлагающего болота собственных мыслей. Барнс улыбается и удивленно оглядывает человека перед собой. Он знал человека перед ним, но никак не ожидал увидеть его снова. Баки никогда не мог забыть о нем, хотя Стив мог бы попытаться.  
Мог ли он? Сумел ли он?  
Отпивая виски и весело смеясь в компании новых друзей с военных полей, он украдкой оглядывается, ища взглядом в толпе народного героя. Стив стоит около барной стойки и заказывает очередную порцию выпивки, перехватывает настороженный взгляд и откровенно улыбается, успокаивая. Уверенность плещется на дне бездонных голубых глаз, когда парень подходит к нему и одобрительно хлопает по спине. Он проходит с ним в узкий коридор и смеется, стараясь скрыть подозрительность и напряжение. Разглядывает его профиль, уложенные светлые волосы, и усмехается, радуясь и тихо завидуя, что его малыш из Бруклина наконец-то обставил свой идеал. Старается избавиться от изматывающего военного синдрома и даже пытается заиграть с той-хорошенькой-девчонкой, которая красным пятном выделяется на болотно-защитном фоне парней в бара. Барнс без слов переглядывается с Роджерсом и, что-то осознав, опускает взгляд, смотря себе под ноги. Сердце болезненно екает, когда мужчина видит, как она разговаривает со Стивом, не отводя от него собственнического взгляда, и тот смущенно улыбается ей в ответ, о чем-то договариваясь. Эти все улыбки, которые ты когда-то…  
Все те улыбки, которые вечно будут его преследовать.  
Прицеливаясь, он нажимает на курок и снимает очередного вражеского солдата. Стив оборачивается и с улыбкой салютирует ему. Баки отрывается от оптического прицела и немногословно кивает в ответ, снова прикладываясь к визору, защищая тыл Капитана Америки.  
На его руках, на вдохе…  
Оттолкнувшись от горной вершины, и посмеиваясь друг над другом, они скользят вниз, пронизанные ледяным ветром. Солдаты не могут упустить окно, иначе тело разобьется о снег, и от бывших защитников Америки не останется ничего, кроме призрачной памяти и мемориальной доски. Сталь несущегося с бешеной скоростью поезда скользит под ногами, накаченная спина спереди идущего Роджерса защищает его от режущего глаза ветра, а руки с потрясающей скоростью замерзают и отказываются шевелиться. Короткая перестрелка в вагоне складывается не в лучшую сторону, когда дверь разделяет их на два фронта, и они дерутся с противниками тет-а-тет. Баки дожал бы его сам, но он лишь хватает отброшенный щит и защищает, прикрывает упавшего Стива. Вибраниум явно не его друг и помощник, поэтому, не выдержав рикошета об щит и удара, мужчина отлетает к краю вагона, бездумно хватаясь за стальной поручень. Ручка гнется под его весом, а ветер яростно засасывает сержанта в себя, опасно раскачивая тело над пропастью. Баки пытается выкрикнуть Стиву хоть что-то, но поручень отламывается и он с невероятным ускорением летит вниз. Скала мелькает мимо белым, слепящим полотном, ив полете Барнс ударяется об выступ, крича хриплым голосом от пронизывающей боли; катится вниз, безуспешно хватая снег руками, и с отчаянием вопит-вопит-вопит, пока не ударяется головой об лед и проваливается в бездну.  
Совершенно один и у него перед глазами…  
Стив хватает щит и бежит, не разбирая дороги. Удерживает глазами скользящую цель, и стремительно преследует ее. Ломает двери, ударяется о стены и безжалостно сносит все перед собой. Бьет стекла и вылетает на крышу, бездумно бросая щит в противника. Блестящая в свете уличных фонарей металлическая рука останавливает и сжимает вибраниум, а полный ненависти взгляд прожигает Роджерса, в тот же миг отбрасывая щит обратно в защитника страны. Отвлекает и тенью проваливается в темноту улиц, скрываясь также внезапно, как и появился.  
Будешь ты, так и не вернувшийся домой.  
Баки уворачивается и, размахнувшись, пробивает лобовое стекло, собственнически вырывая руль, выбрасывая его к чертям. Сминает своим весом крышу, тормозит, уничтожает машину и портит все. Ему лишь успевают подавать и менять оружие, когда он уверенным шагом идет к своей цели. Зимний солдат катится по мостовой, перезаряжая винтовку, и целенаправленно преследует Романофф, чтобы настигнув, приложить ее об машину; отвлекается на недееспособность бионической руки, теряет девушку на миг из видуи,снова обнаружив, мстительно простреливает в ответ плечо.Ввязываясь в битву двух разных металлов, он избивает, обстреливает Роджерса и пытается разрезать его всеми возможными способами. Сжимает глотку, пытаясь смять в кулак все артерии и глотку и, зазевавшись, ударяется головой об асфальт, теряя маску. На лице нет никаких эмоций – ни злости, ни ненависти, ни радости. Абсолютно ничего. Стив проглатывает язык, не веря своим глазам, и не может выговорить ни слова. Это не сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, это не его Баки. Он стоит ошарашенный и пропускает удар, отклоняясь и видя, как тот снова пропал.  
Все те раны, от которых останутся шрамы…  
Очередная серия ударов, как тогда, раньше, обрушивается на Стива. Меняется лишь то, что теперь он может дать отпор, и то, что нападает на него _уже-не-его_ Бак. На борту хеликарриера Роджерс защищается щитом, стараясь не отбить удары, а смягчить их, и нанести минимальный урон Барнсу, целясь исключительно в металлическую руку. Мужчина срывается с помостов и падает вниз,теряя свою защиту, и снова увиливает от настигшего его удара, перехватывая руку противника, задирая ее вверх и выворачивая до боли. Зимний солдат кричит от ненависти, от отчаяния и, облизывая губы, как тогда, пропускает удар в челюсть. Стив приминает его под себя, делает захват ногами и душит, пытается успокоить, но Баки вырывается и надсадно орет в голос, не разбирая слов, безуспешно пытаясь добиться своей цели. Задыхается, теряет сознание и проваливается в поглощающее беспамятство.  
Буквально пара минут, и Стив перебарывает себя, кидается пулей вниз и вытаскивает _больше-не-его_ Барнса из-под обломка корабля. Он не сомневался, что программа промыла парню все мозги, и поэтому спокойно отдается ему в руки, не оказывая никакого сопротивления. Он знает его, но не помнит, точнее, не хочет вспоминать.Они знакомы всю жизнь, но Баки не хочет напрячься и узнать его. Роджерс не хочет с ним драться, поэтому мигом позже Барнс кидается на него и сминает, валит на пол и обрушивается сверху. Зимний солдат сидит на нем и с яростью избивает мужчину. Бьет в лицо, разбивая скулу и смещая нос, бьет снова и орет, что он не Баки. Что Капитан - всего лишь его задание, чертова миссия, которую он не может провалить. В голове каша, выварившийся мозг без памяти и воспоминаний, он даже не может сказать, кто он, и что делал в этой проклятой жизни. Он кричит от безнадежности и отстраняется, тяжело дыша и не веря, что Стив, _он же Стив?,_ с ним до конца.  
Если я упаду…  
Баки тащит его из воды за шлейку костюма и,бросая как ненужный груз на прибрежный песок, недовольно сводит брови к переносице. Слабо, на грани сознания, узнает, теряет, упускает. И снова уходит, бросая и оставляя, как тогда, поворачиваясь спиной и не говоря ни слова.  
Все те призраки, которые меня никогда….


End file.
